Promethean Knight
[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-US/halo4guide Halo Waypoint - Halo 4 Interactive Guide] |primary=Varies by type *Suppressor *Scattershot *LightRifle *Incineration Cannon *Binary Rifle |secondary=*Promethean arm-blade *Pulse Grenade |weaponry strength=High |defense=Hardlight Shields |other abilities=*Knights can deploy Promethean Watchers from their backs *Autosentry *Promethean Vision }} The Promethean Knight is an advanced Forerunner AI. They can release Watchers from their carapaces, which increase the survivability of Knights in combat through the use of deployable hardlight shields, the ability to re-direct thrown explosives such as grenades, and the ability to revive other Promethean units. Operational History Origins The Promethean Knights are ancient Prometheans and Humans that the Composer altered by giving them a mechanized body that is immune to the Flood, which can only infect living tissue. The first Knights were the original Prometheans, but these were too few in number; the Ur-Didact turned to his old foe, humanity. He rounded up groups of humans meant to be indexed in preparation for the activation of the Halo Array, gaining at the same time increased numbers for his army and a measure of retribution for humanity's actions during the Human-Forerunner war. A group of Forerunners however, noticed and, because of their belief in the Mantle of Responsibility, imprisoned the Ur-Didact and shut down the project. Becoming AIs, they gained a rampant-like quality, becoming just like Sentinels to serve under the Ur-Didact. Reawakening In 2557, the wreckage of the was dragged into the gravity well of the Shield World known as Requiem.Halo 4 level Dawn Here, the sole survivor on the ship would stumble across the Knights in the planet's core, and reawaken the Didact. This act would bring the Knights back under the Didact's command.Halo 4 level Forerunner While back under his command, the Knights would go onto fight the forces of the when they arrived at Requiem.Halo 4 level InfinityHalo 4 level Reclaimer New Phoenix Incident Once the Didact retrieved the Composer, he immediately went to Earth to compose the Human race. John-117 boarded the ship and defend the where Knights were waiting. However, John didn't stop the Composer's activation in time and the entire city of New Phoenix was lost.Halo 4 level Midnight This composed population would serve to fill up the ranks of the Knights.Spartan Ops - Episode 5: Momento Mori Design Details Knights wield weapons with two large robotic arms. They also have two smaller, micro-driver arms just below the armed appendages. They can be equipped with every Promethean weapon, but are most commonly seen using the LightRifle, Scattershot or Suppressor. Variations The variants of the Promethean Knight fill a wide spectrum of battlefield roles.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Omxyh9Ti9Yw& YouTube - Halo 4 interview with Gamespot] Campaign Warzone Different variants of the Knights in the campaign appear in Warzone. Gameplay In Halo 4, Promethean Knights act as the Promethean equivalent of Elites, though they are far more powerful. They are capable of swift evasion to the side, and boosting themselves into the air a short distance with thrust from both the chest and back. Their Promethean arm-blades inflict high damage, and launch their Pulse Grenades. Knights are capable of teleporting at any point to another location a short distance away. At the beginning of a battle, a Knight can disgorge a Promethean Watcher to support it. Knights cannot hijack vehicles, but one is seen cutting two Elites from their Ghosts, in the level Forerunner. Knights cannot be killed instantly with headshots after depleting their energy shields; their helmets must first be destroyed. Then, when their glowing skulls are exposed, they can be finished with a headshot. After being destroyed, Knights disintegrate from the point where the killing blow struck. Following this, they leave behind a flickering sphere of energy, which allows a Watcher to revive them for a short period (before the sphere dissipates). In Halo 5: Guardians, Promethean Knights are more powerful and are only seen in two different varieties in the campaign, basic Knights, and Commanders. The newly introduced Promethean Soldiers serving as the Elite equivalents. Knights are now more analogous to Hunters; they possess circular sections on each side of the body which render them vulnerable when destroyed. They can no longer teleport, and they are slightly less agile. Tactics *Promethean Knights are among the most difficult enemies of the entire Halo series. Although their large size presents a larger target, they randomly teleport, and their shields can not only withstand much damage, but also recharge much more quickly than Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor or a Sangheili Personal Energy Shield. Their great strength also makes their melee attacks devastating. Only high-ranking Sangheili and Jiralhanae can compare on levels of damage. *They often lead groups of Promethean Crawlers that flank the player and flush them out of cover for the Knights to attack. *The Promethean Watchers that they deploy can offer support fire and protection for the Knights. They can project a Hardlight Shield to protect Knights from damage, catch thrown grenades and throw them back at the player, and can regenerate fallen Knights. If possible, it is a good idea to eliminate the Watchers first. *The Gravity Hammer is an excellent weapon against the Promethean Knights. A direct hit can kill any Promethean in a single strike on lower difficulties and severely damage them on higher difficulties. *The Noob Combo is probably the most useful way to dispose of all Knight classes: deplete the Knight's shields with a Plasma Pistol overcharge shot and then repeatedly shoot their exposed skull with any precision-class weapon (Battle Rifle, DMR, LightRifle, etc.). **A variation of the Noob Combo (replacing the precision weapon with a Plasma grenade) will instantly kill any form of Knight on any difficulty. However, this tactic can be ineffective against larger numbers of Knights due to the fact that the player can only carry two Plasma Grenades at any given time. It is more effective in cooperative play due to the number of Plasma Grenades available increasing with each additional player that joins. *Before a Lancer does a "Zig-zag Teleport Charge," it will draw back its Promethean arm-blade, giving you early warning. When it does this, retreat. It will lunge at where you were standing when it initiated that attack and will usually kill you in one hit, especially if your shields are not at 100%. *A Lancer will always teleport away after a Zig-zag Charge, but it will pause for just a second before it does. A Shotgun or Scattershot blast can kill it before it teleports away (on lower difficulties) or heavily damage it (on higher difficulties). *The Shotgun and Scattershot are good weapons against the Prometheans. Even on Legendary, only 3-4 shots are needed to kill them. *Once a Knight's shields are depleted, its helmet will open, exposing its face. Shooting the face with a precision weapon will kill it instantly. *An effective exploit to use on Easy, Normal and sometimes Heroic difficulties is to melee a Knight while strafing around it until you are in the position to perform an assassination. **This is far more risky on Heroic because a Knight can kill you with a single strike from its Promethean arm-blade. *Waste no Railgun ammo on Knights unless absolutely necessary. Knights are surprisingly resistant to the Railgun. This resistance is very noticeable on Heroic difficulty or higher with the Tilt skull activated: a Knight can take 2 to 3 shots before disintegrating. However, one shot will usually take out their shields. Gallery Concept Art Knight_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art of possible Knight designs. H4-Concept-PrometheanKnight.jpg|Early concept art of the Promethean Knights, showing a much more controllable "mech." Knight_concept_01.png|Early concept art comparing a more mech like Knight to a Spartan-IV. H4-Concept-Early-Knight.jpg|An early in-game concept of a Promethean Knight, showing a much more mechanical design. Knight_Concept_2.png|Concept art of the 4 Knight variants featured in the game. chief_vs_knight.png|Concept art of John-117 fighting a Promethean Knight. Gameplay H4_PrometheanKnight_Pose.png|A render of a standard Promethean Knight. Knight_1.png|A standard Knight. H4-Knight-BladeWeapon.png|A Promethean Knight "Promethean arm-blade." Knight_2.png|A Knight scans a dead UNSC Marine. Knight_3.png Knight_4.jpg|A Knight Battlewagon. Knight_5.png|A Knight prepares to fire a Pulse Grenade. Knight_Arms.png|The micro-driver arms of a Knight. Knight_closeup_1.png|A close up of a standard Knight. Knight_closeup_2.png|A close up of a Knight Battlewagon. Knight_closeup_3.png|A close up of a Knight Lancer. Knight_Roaring_1.png|A Knight roaring at John-117 while under the Librarian's control. Knight_Roaring_2.jpg|A Knight roaring at John-117 while under the Didact's control. Knight_Skull_Blue.png|The holographic skull under the Knight's helmet. Knight_Skull_Red.jpeg Knight_Teleports_1.png|A Knight teleports away from battle. Knight_Teleports_2.png|A Knight teleports into combat. Knight_with_Watcher.png|A Watcher still attached to its Knight. Prometheans_Engage_Covenant.png|All 3 Promethean variants engage Jul 'Mdama's Covenant forces. Trivia *Promethean's small manipulator hands are connected to their bodies, but their weapon arms and legs float free of their body. The legs (as opposed to some form of anti-gravity device) nevertheless seem to support their weight because the body sways and moves in response to the Prometheans' heavy footsteps. *The Knight's helmet closely resembles that of a hornless FOTUS helmet. *If a Knight boards a vehicle, it can only melee. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources See also *Promethean Crawler *Promethean Watcher *Promethean Soldier ru:Рыцарь_прометейцев Category:Forerunner A.I.